1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an image signal having a picture portion in which a subject is shown and having a blank portion.
2. Related Art
In a medical field, there are cases where an endoscope for imaging inside a subject is combined with a diagnosis apparatus to perform X-ray diagnosis or ultrasound diagnosis, and then, diagnosis is performed by using an X-ray image or an ultrasound image, together with an endoscopic image. Recently, in order to reduce the burden on an operator including a doctor, who performs diagnosis while comparing a monitor displaying an X-ray image or an ultrasound image, with an endoscopic image monitor, a method is proposed (e.g. refer to JP 2000-308643 A) whereby an X-ray image or an ultrasound image is input into an endoscope processor and using two screens, namely, an endoscopic image screen and a screen that displays the X-ray image or the ultrasound image, as a parent-child screen, simultaneous display of images on one monitor is performed.